


Called by Any Other Name

by SnazzyCookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by <a href="http://kaybeer.tumblr.com/post/12247370662/headcanons-for-18yr-old-mom-and-13yr-old-bro-i%20">this pic</a>.</p>
<p>It's written about original Mom and Bro (the ones who raise Rose and Dave), back when Mom was 18 and Bro was 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called by Any Other Name

He stood outside the metal double doors of the gym, his back resting against the brick wall, one foot flat up against the wall, his backpack on the ground underneath it and skateboard leaning against the wall beside him. He spun an unlit cigarette in his fingerless gloves with a skill so practiced it was obvious he did it several times a day. He leaned his head back against the cool brick and inhaled the deep night air of fall, his shaded eyes pointing lazily up at the half-moon as he lit the cigarette and took a long, soothing drag.

  
The door creaked and a couple walked out, the girl giggling in her neon pink dress with hideous green triangles all over it. It seemed nobody told her the eighties were over; but then her boyfriend didn’t really care as he caressed her right breast in his hand and kissed her awkwardly, and she just giggled and blushed.  
  
The kid leaning against the wall rolled his eyes and felt the chill of the night blow through the holes in the knees of his jeans. The couple made gross make-out noises for a while and then the boy whispered something in her ear, and they disappeared around the corner, and the thirteen-year-old blonde kid smoking a cigarette outside the gym doors on dance night was once again left alone.  
  
A short while later, the doors creaked again and Tommy Robbins came out, his hair long and straight to his ears, Jonathan-Taylor-Thomas style. He was wearing just jeans and a shiny silver dress shirt that made him stand out like a sore thumb.   
  
“’bout time you got here,” Tommy said.  
  
“The fuck you talking about? I’ve been waiting for you twenty minutes.”  
  
“Whatever, do you have it?”  
  
The kid leaning against the wall said nothing and instead took a long drag from his cigarette, savoring it before he blew the smoke up into the sky.  
  
“Come on, Joanie’s gonna notice I’m missing and come looking for me.”  
  
The kid with the cigarette made a smile that was almost a laugh and he shook his head.  
  
“No wonder you need this shit; you’re Real Reddi-Whipped down to your balls.”  
  
“Fuck you; at least I’m getting some fucking ass, instead of hanging out behind the school alone all night.”  
  
At that, the smoking kid fell silent and his smile vanished, his jaw set tight in a way that told Tommy to shut the hell up.  
  
“How much do you want,” the blonde kid said instead, lifting his backpack up by the loop at the top, unzipping the top carefully so that his customer couldn’t see inside.  
  
Tommy held out his money.  
  
“Fuck, dude. Five joints then,” the smoking kid said, pulling them out of the plastic sandwich bag.  
  
“Shit, that’s all? Are you serious?” Tommy complained.  
  
The kid only shrugged.  
  
“Take it or leave it.”  
  
“I’m not fucking paying that much! This is worth at least ten, come on.”  
  
The kid turned to stare at Tommy from under his dark sunglasses and backwards baseball hat, a look of stone indifference bordering on threatening.  
  
“Okay, okay, geeze,” Tommy said, grabbing the joints and shoving the money into the fingerless gloves.  
  
“Fucking asshole. You think you’re so fucking cool,” Tommy grumbled.  
  
“Cause I am.”  
  
“No you’re not; you’re a fucking social outcast who hangs out behind the dance instead of going in; that’s why I have a girl and you fucking don’t.”  
  
“Right,” the kid said. “Just be careful; she’s probably just into your Michael Jackson shirt.”  
  
Tommy snorted and looked the kid up and down with an expression of disgust.  
  
“And who’re you, fucking Judd Nelson?”  
  
The kid just smirked and waved his fingerless gloves obnoxiously in Tommy’s face. Tommy flipped him off, shoved the joints into his pocket, and disappeared back into the eighth grade dance just as the new Guns ‘n’ Roses song came on. The kid leaned his head back against the wall and relaxed again, fucking glad as hell he was out here, and not in there, or that was what he told himself.

Awhile later, a brand-new, 1992 white Corvette peeled into the lot, some asshole highschool kid getting out, slamming the door with clear annoyance, his black hair slicked back Grease-style. He stormed around the car and walked towards the building, neither he nor the kid who stood next to the doors making eye contact with each other.  
  
The passenger door opened then, and the kid leaning against the wall raised his eyebrow as a hot, sexy leg appeared in his vision, covered in fishnets and a hot-pink high heeled shoe. He stared as more of the leg emerged; the calf, the knee, the thigh, going up, up…  
  
At the last moment, a black leather skirt interrupted what he wanted to see and he sighed with disappointment. But that was short-lived as a very curvy ass filled out that skirt, followed by a tight, flat stomach, and then a pair of nice breasts, clad tightly in a neon-pink halter top tied in a bow at the bottom. Last appeared the gorgeous neck, and then a beautiful, sexy face surrounded by golden blonde hair the same shade as his. He barely noticed the large plastic neon-pink hoop earrings, or the thick layers of pink eye-shadow, because his attention was drawn to her full lips, and the confident way she stood when she rose to full height, at least a foot taller than he was.  
  
High school kids.  
  
The boy with dark hair walked straight up to the doors, grumbling to himself, and yanked them open without a second thought.   
  
The girl stood on the curb, one hip sticking out, arms crossed as she somehow managed to tap her foot in those ridiculous heels.   
  
“You gonna stare at my tits all night, kid?” she asked him. He shrugged.  
  
“You could turn around and let me stare at your ass awhile, if you want.”  
  
She laughed, and it was a beautiful sound to him, even though it was cut off by a smoker’s cough.  
  
The double doors slammed open, and the high school boy came out, dragging an eighth-grade girl by the arm, crying behind him.  
  
“Sam, please let me stay! You don’t underst-”  
  
Sam whirled around on the girl who looked uncannily like him, and was obviously his kid sister.  
  
“No, let me tell you what I understand. I understand that I was about to get lucky with fucking  _Charlotte Lalonde_ , and instead Mom tells me that I have to come here and haul your ass home! You’ve ruined my Friday night, you little twerp.”  
  
He continued to drag the girl by the arm to the car and they started yelling at each other. Charlotte just looked over at the two of them and sighed, clearly agreeing that Friday night was ruined.  
  
She fixed her hair a bit and then rummaged through her purse to pull out a cigarette, expertly putting it between her lips without messing up her lipstick whatsoever. She flicked her lighter a few times, but couldn’t get it to catch.  
  
A small hand with fingerless gloves appeared in front of her face with a light, the kid next to her not saying a word or even looking in her direction as he held it out for her.  
  
She gratefully leaned forward and took a puff.  
  
“Thanks,” she said, as the brother and sister continued to argue in front of them.  
  
“No problem, babe,” he said.  
  
She gave a wry smile as she wrapped her free arm around her exposed stomach because of the chill.  
  
“You’re a cute little thing,” she said. “More polite that my date, anyway.”   
  
He snorted.  
  
“Bet I could give you a fucking better night than he could, and I don’t even drive.”

“I’ll bet you could, kid,” she said, her voice only half sarcastic. She turned to look him up and down then, and he didn’t show it but he felt extremely exposed in that moment. He’d never had such a hot chick be half this interested in him before.   
  
“What are you, twelve?”  
  
“Thirteen,” he said with pride.  
  
“Oooh, a real live teenager,” she said.   
  
“Shut up.”  
  
She smiled.  
  
“You’re pretty rad,” she said. “What’s your name, dude?”  
  
“Calvin, dude. I guess yours is Charlotte.”  
  
She spat.  
  
“Damn fucking rich aunt or whatever.  _Charlotte_ , seriously. I’m named after a damn spider.”  
  
Calvin laughed. Politely.  
  
“Seriously, stop staring at my boobs.”  
  
“I can’t help it; they’re at my eye level.”  
  
She laughed again.  
  
“Know what? You’re alright,” she said. “So what’re you doing out here, instead of in there with all the other kiddies?”  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“Selling weed. Want some?”  
  
She turned to look at him with scrutiny.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Seriously as fuck.”  
  
She tapped her fingers against her chin in a way that was only cute, thinking.  
  
“Well, I don’t have any fucking money,” she said.   
  
“I thought you just said your aunt was rich?”  
  
She snorted.  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t get to have any of the money until I prove I’m a ‘robust business woman’ or whatever. Fuck that; girls just wanna have fun, you know.”  
  
Calvin shrugged and leaned against the wall then.  
  
“Sorry dude; but I can’t just give it to you free, no matter how hot you are.”  
  
She turned around then and stepped up to him, a little closer than she should have, and she lifted her fingers up to his face, her pink nails flashing in front of his eyes before he felt her touch on his cheek.  
  
“I got other things I could give you besides cash,” she said. He normally would easily have come up with a witty response, but suddenly his mind wasn’t working as a flush filled his cheeks and he grew hot.  
  
“…seriously?”  
  
“Sure, kid. How much for a joint? A kiss? Two? French?”  
  
She trailed her fingers down his neck then, making his heart race and his breath come fast. She giggled softly.  
  
“Aww, you’re so young; this is too easy. You’re still a virgin, I bet. I could probably just take your whole stash, right now,” she said, and she reached down for his backpack.  
  
His foot flew out with ninja-quickness and he shoved his bag back to the wall, out of her reach.  
  
“Sex,” he said. “Sex, and you can have it all for free.”  
  
She paused for a moment, looking at his face to see if he was really serious.  
  
“How much is in there?” she asked. He swallowed, trying his best not to show his nervousness, knowing he was failing.  
  
“Two hundred bucks’ worth.”  
  
“ _Damn_ , kid! What’s your dad grow it, or something?”  
  
He spat and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Parents are for wimps,” he said.   
  
“Aww, little Oliver Twist,” she said. He snorted.  
  
“Fucking John Connor, bitch.”  
  
She burst out laughing then, loudly enough to catch the attention of her failed date and his arguing sister. He looked over at her, and she very pointedly turned around to face Calvin, grabbed him from behind the head, and pressed her lips against his.  
  
His arms fell to his sides in an extremely uncool motion of total surrender. He was so caught off guard he almost dropped his cigarette. His dick started to grow and press against his jeans, his blood pulsing in his ears as he tasted her lipstick and gum-minty breath.  
  
“Holy shit Charlotte! You’re such a damn whore!”  
  
She continued to kiss Calvin, her lips dancing over his, smearing her lipstick onto him, and he was in heaven. He raised his hand up behind her back and gave the high-school kid the middle finger, and was satisfied a few seconds later by the squeal of tires peeling out of the parking lot.  
  
Charlotte pulled back and looked down at him, and he wasn’t sure but he though he saw a faint pink glow in her cheeks.

“That was pretty good. You’ve kissed girls before.”  
  
“Nope,” he replied. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Then you’re a fucking natural.”  
  
“Damn straight, dude.”  
  
She laughed and shook her head.  
  
“Okay, bro. Well we gotta get us a ride now. Do you got a quarter?”  
  
He nodded and dug around in his pocket.  
  
“I guess you’ve earned at least this much,” he replied, and she threw her head back and laughed, loudly and obnoxiously up to the sky, and his heart wrenched and felt whole at the same time as he realized that she was like him.  
  
“You got no parents either,” he said.  
  
“Nope,” she replied. He tossed the quarter at her and she caught it in mid-air, and he was impressed all the more.  
  
“Pay phone’s this way,” she said, walking towards the corner.   
  
“No shit; I’m young but I wasn’t born yesterday,” he said, fluidly slinging his worn backpack over his shoulder and tucking his skateboard under his arm.  
  
He leaned against the wall and concentrated on enjoying his cigarette as she dialed somebody, tapping her foot impatiently.   
  
She caught him staring at her ass again and she raised her eyebrow accusingly at him. He shrugged his shoulders and didn’t move his gaze.  
  
He could stare at that leather-covered ass all night, he thought.  
  
“Yeah, it’s Charlotte. Yeah, it was a bust. Come pick me up.”  
  
She hung up the phone.  
  
“They should be here in a couple minutes,” Charlotte said, pulling on her cigarette, making the end glow brightly.  
  
She expected him to ask her something; anything; about where they were going, or who was picking them up, but he made absolutely no indication that he gave any kind of shit.  
  
“So that was your first kiss, huh,” she asked.  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
“How was it?”  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“Gimmie another one, and maybe I’ll tell you.”  
  
She giggled and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, but he could tell that she was no ditz. She was smart and manipulative and smooth; and that was why he liked her. Or it could have just been her hot boobs. Which she caught him staring at again.   
  
“My friends are gonna want some of that weed,” she said, stepping closer to him. “How about a joint for each of them now, and I’ll pay you for the rest later?”  
  
He didn’t believe her for two seconds, but he wasn’t about to pass this opportunity up, either. He nodded once, and then her lips were on him again, and to his chagrin, he moaned softly into her mouth.   
  
It turned out to be a good thing, because when she heard him her hand was on the back of his head again, pushing their lips together, and this time he really knew what he was doing and he kissed her back softly, slowly.  
  
He became daring and let his tongue sliver out between his lips. She inhaled sharply when she felt it pressing against hers, and then to his delight, she parted her lips, letting him in.  
  
She was so much taller than him that he practically had to look straight up to reach her, but he didn’t even care. He reached his arm around her back and pulled her close to him, and she came. He felt the heat of her skin, so close; he felt her heart racing against his shoulder.  
  
She pulled her lips back a bit, panting, breathless.  
  
“Damn, Calvin,” she whispered, her cheeks obviously flushed, even in the faint orange light from the street lamp.  
  
“Yeah,” he said. It was the lamest thing he ever said, or would ever say. She never once ragged on him for it, and nobody else would ever know.  
  
They heard a car engine and pulled apart. Charlotte fixed her hair and pulled out a mirror from her purse, fixing her lipstick like a pro. Calvin wiped his mouth on the back of his arm, her lipstick smearing on his skin.

The little rattly Mazda two-door hatchback stopped at the curb and Charlotte ran over. Calvin walked casually behind her.  
  
“Guys, you’ll never guess what I found,” she said. She turned around and waved him over, bending down to get the front seat to slide forward. He let his eyes wander down to that short, short skirt as she bent over and he almost  _almost_  saw…  
  
“Get in the back seat, hurry up,” she said. He ducked in, keeping his skateboard tucked tightly under his arm and his backpack tightly against his side.  
  
Another high school girl with brown curly hair was in the backseat, and she raised her eyebrow at Charlotte as she climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door. The driver, another high school boy, shifted the gears and the car jerked forward.  
  
“He’s a little young, Char.” the brunette said. Charlotte smiled.  
  
“Oh, but he’s got goods.” she replied, winking. “Come on kid, we’ve got a deal.”  
  
Calvin nodded and unzipped his back pack, digging around in it carefully, letting no one see inside. He pulled out four joints and an extra bag of dried weed, tossing that into Charlotte’s lap. She looked up at him with surprise and he only stared back at her, his face expressionless as the brunette squealed.  
  
“Oh, awesome! This is gonna be an awesome night! Jake and I are going to the carnival, you guys wanna come? It’ll be extra gnarly with this!”  
  
Charlotte looked over at Calvin and he just shrugged. Anything was cool with him.  
  
“Sure, sounds awesome,” she said, putting the joint to her lips as she held one out for Jake. All four of them lit up at the same time, and the car filled with blue smoke.  
  
“Okay, this is ridiculous,” the brunette said. “Each of us having our own, I mean not sharing, I mean…who is this kid, Char?”  
  
“Oh, he’s my little bro tonight,” she said, winking in his direction. He blushed, as much as he didn’t want to, as he realized she was going to keep his name a secret. She was being far too good to him; giving him much more respect than he deserved.   
  
They pulled into the muddy lot beside the carnival, the air smoky and full of light-hearted feel-goodness as they put out their respective joints and got out of the car. Calvin inhaled the sweet night air and then felt blood rush to his hand as she took it in hers.  
  
“You’re my little date, now,” she said, and then she giggled, and all four of them walked towards the flashing lights and dancing lasers that was the portable carnival in front of them.  
  
The weed started to take real effect, and the flashing lights and constant noises of the carnival blending into a pleasant rhythm that sang to the constant beat that always seemed to be in Calvin’s heart. He inhaled the air, full of a hundred smells, and cared about none of it, nothing at all except for the warm hand that gripped his.   
  
"Charlotte, Jake, Toby! Hey guys!” some redhead shouted as she ran over to them, trailing a miserable-looking teenage boy behind her.   
  
“Hey Janet, hey Nate,” Charlotte said.   
  
“Oooh, who’s this cute little thing?” Janet said, bending down to pinch Calvin’s cheek.   
  
“You meant ‘sick badass’. It’s okay; amateurs have a hard time telling the difference,” Calvin said. Janet froze with her hand in mid-air, and her face turned from adoring to sour. She stood back up, giving Calvin a nice look at her breasts, which seemed to barley be contained by her ripped New Kids On the Block t-shirt.  
  
“He’s just my little bro,” Charlotte said. “Don’t mind him.”  
  
Janet gave him a dirty look and he flipped his free middle finger at her, which caused her to flip her hair in his direction and then ignore him completely as she started to jabber away with the brunette from the car.  
  
“I’m getting some popcorn,” Charlotte announced, and Calvin let her drag him away from everyone; the effects of the weed making him even more indifferent to what happened to him than he usually was. He was content to be led for now; he’d never really held a girl’s hand before and he was liking it more than he knew he should.

Charlotte ordered two popcorns and a large soda, and then when it came she gave one to Calvin to hold- and then tapped her foot.  
  
“What the fuck are you staring at me for?”  
  
“I already told you I have no money. And a dude should pay for his date.”  
  
“You’re a fucking manipulative fox,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the money from his sale to Tommy.  
  
He looked up to see her grin, her face framed perfectly by her gorgeous blonde hair, the lights of the carnival flashing behind her silhouette, and he wondered if this was what it felt like to be in love; when you didn’t mind a chick spending all your hard-earned cash.   
  
He paid for the popcorn and soda, and they walked around for a while, Charlotte pointing and giggling at the shitty rides and rigged games. Calvin couldn’t help it; he found himself smirking quite a few times. He was pretty sure it was just because he was high, but he smiled a few times when she wasn’t looking, and maybe once or twice when she was.  
  
“Oooh, look! Those cute little bunnies!” she said, pointing to a dart-throwing game that had stuffed animals displayed as a prize. Calvin looked up at the hideous pink rabbits and snorted.  
  
“They’re hideous,” he said.  
  
“Yes! And I want one. Calvin, a real man gives his girl presents. Win me a prize.”  
  
He sighed, but it was just for show, because hell, who could resist the chance to show off for a hot girl? He handed her his popcorn and pulled out his money.  
  
“Five darts, five chances. Pop a balloon, win a prize.” the booth tender was shouting. Calvin slapped a five on the table.  
  
“Alright, five darts for the little man. Here you go. Good luck, son.”  
  
Charlotte watched with uninterrupted fascination as the kid spread his legs and took a very confident stance, not a hint of nerves in him. She found her eyes tracing his body down from his lean shoulders and over his thin waist. He had a pretty nice ass for such a skinny kid, and the way his jeans piled around his ankles was fairly sexy.   
  
He flicked his wrist so quickly she didn’t see it. The sound of the popping balloon was what caught her attention, and the attention of the booth attendant.  
  
“Whoo, nice shot, kid!” he said. “Stop now and receive this awesome prize of a roll of stickers!”  
  
“Fuck that,” Cal said, and flicked his wrist again, the next balloon popping with a bang.  
  
“Wowee, kid’s a natural! Two balloons equals two roles of stickers, dude. Keep going?”  
  
“No shit,” he said, tossing the third dart with perfect accuracy. He didn’t wait for whatever other speeches the attendant had before throwing the other two, all hitting balloons dead-on.  
  
“Holy moly, this kid’s on a roll! You can pick any of these for your prize now,” the attendant said, gesturing towards a row of small, palm-sized stuffed animals.  
  
“I’ll take the rab…” he began, but then he felt her arms snake around his waist, and his breath caught in his throat and he forgot how to use words.  
  
“You didn’t tell me you were a dart genius,” she said softly, her lips close to his ear. It turned red against his will and he knew there was a flush in his cheeks; but at least he kept his expression still and cool.  
  
“Win me the big one, Calvin,” she said softly. He looked up at the attendant, who was giving him a very smug look, as he knew he was about to get any amount of Calvin’s money that this girl wanted. He set his face with cold determination and looked up at the attendant.  
  
“What do I gotta do to win the big rabbit?”  
  
The attendant smirked.  
  
“Twenty bucks gets you twenty darts. Twenty hits in a row, son, and you can pick any prize you want; plus you get an additional prize for every five balloons you pop in a row.”

Calvin felt her hands stroking his sides, her warm arms around his stomach, and it was like she had him trapped in a web of manipulation, and he didn’t even care. He was just barely able to keep a straight face; his boner was already out of control, thankfully hidden by his baggy jeans. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a twenty. He slapped it on the counter.   
  
“A sucker for the lady, I see,” the attendant said, snatching up his twenty before Calvin might change his mind. He just smirked.  
  
“Back up babe, need my space,” he said. She gently slid away from him, her fingers caressing his stomach, sending fire through his body that he’d never felt before. This was good. This was worth twenty dollars and four joints, he thought. This was worth twice that.  
  
“Step right up and watch the amaaaazing lightening-wrist kid! Dart genius, right here, folks! Come on over and let him show you how it’s done!” he said, as he handed Calvin the first five darts.  
  
Calvin knew what he was doing; he was trying to make him nervous and lose his concentration so he’d slip. But fuck if he didn’t spend every moment of his life teaching himself good reflexes, good aim, good fighting skills. He had to defend himself, nobody else was going to. He wasn’t just some regular, snot-nosed kid.  
  
He took aim with the dart and it flew, the first one reaching its mark with perfection. He threw the next four in succession,  _pop pop pop pop_.  
  
People around him clapped. He ignored them; he didn’t care about them.  
  
“Alright kid, choose your first prize,” the attendant said. Calvin knew what he was doing; he was trying to break his concentration with distractions.  
  
“Pick whatever you want, babe,” he said to Charlotte, and she smiled at him and started to inspect the pile of prizes. The attendant handed him the next set of darts, and his aim stayed perfectly true, and he won a second prize.   
  
There was sizable crowd gathered around now, and Calvin heard Charlotte talking to some people she knew.   
  
“Who  _is_  that?” he heard some chick ask, and he couldn’t help it; his cheeks flushed a bit.  
  
“Just my little bro,” Charlotte replied, but he heard the smile in her voice, and he was really starting to enjoy this game far, far too much.  
  
His next five aimed just fine, and he heard the cheers and claps around him, which he ignored. He wasn’t in this for them.  
  
The attendant handed him the last five and gave him a wink.  
  
“He’s on the home stretch, folks,” the attendant said. “How about a kiss for good luck?”  
  
Calvin didn’t move, but he did wait a second or two, just to see what she’d do. In front of her friends. Predictably, she came near, but not as close as before, and gave him a peck on his cheek, nothing more.  
  
He was still a sucker for it.  
  
Then she lifted her lips up to his ear.  
  
“You’ll get more later, I promise.”  
  
Red heat flooded his vision, and he no longer cared whether he won. It took him a moment to pause and focus. He realized he was even better at this than everyone thought; because nobody else here knew he was completely stoned. He took a deep breath and then let the darts fly, one-two-three-four-five,  _pop pop pop pop pop._  
  
Loud cheers and clapping erupted around him, and he never cracked a smile. No; his smile was not for large crowds; it was reserved just for her, and she would see it later. The attendant clapped him on the shoulder and reached up to pull down the large rabbit prize. He handed it to Charlotte, who squealed and pulled Calvin into her arms, squeezing him into her body, pressing his cheek into her breasts. He struggled to keep his boner from showing, making sure the bagginess of his jeans fell where it needed to in order to hide it.  
  
“Oh wow, Calvin!” she said. “You’re fucking awesome!”  
  
She took his hand again, and led him slowly away from the booth. In her arms she held a bunch of stuffed animals, along with trinket bracelets around her wrists.

“Here, I picked these out!” she said, shoving a pair of shades down over his backwards hat. He couldn’t see the ones on his head, but he saw her matching pair as she put it on, and he couldn’t help it, he laughed. He couldn’t help it because he was fucking high as a kite, he felt amazingly good, and she looked absolutely ridiculous in a pair of sunglasses that were pointy, like triangles, covering her eyes as she grinned.   
  
“You look retarded,” he said, giggles escaping his lips, giggles he didn’t want there but couldn’t resist.  
  
“And you look so much better, wearing two pairs of sunglasses.” she said. “Ugh, all these animals are too much.”  
  
He saw her search around for a place to put them, and then watched as her eyes fell on a cute little blonde girl who was looking longingly up at the stuffed dolls hanging as prizes on another game.  
  
“Hey there, cutie. I have too many, did you want one of mine?” Charlotte said, leaning down with a smile and holding out a stuffed tiger.  
  
The girl looked at her with scrutiny, and then turned for approval to her mother. The woman looked over at Charlotte with a grateful smile.  
  
“Aww, isn’t that nice, Rosie? The nice lady is sharing with you.”  
  
Rosie pulled her fingers out of her mouth and reached for the tiger, pulling it tightly to her chest the moment she had it in her grasp. Charlotte laughed, the sound too brilliant, and Calvin was sure now that he was in love.  
  
“That was fucking nice,” he said as they walked away.  
  
“Well, I’m kind of a sucker for kids,” she said. “I can’t wait to have my own little girl and smother her with attention.”  
  
Calvin nodded.  
  
“You’d be good at it.”  
  
She smiled and bit her lower lip, thinking. She continued to hand out her stuffed animals to little kids they passed by, until she had nothing left but the large bunny, which she tucked under her arm.  
  
“I like that name, Rose. It’s nice and normal. Sweet for a girl, not like Charlotte,” she said. He just shrugged.  
  
She paused when they got to the Ferris wheel, looked down at him, and smiled.  
  
“Well? Shall we?”  
  
He grinned back up at her.  
  
“Let’s make this cliché as possible,” he said. He pulled out a five- the last of his money from his sales for the day- and handed it to the ride attendant. They climbed into the seat and he lifted his arm brazenly and wrapped it around her back, since her shoulders were too high.  
  
“You’ve got some balls, kid.”  
  
He licked his lips.  
  
“Bet you can’t wait to see ‘em,” he said. She laughed as the ride started to move and they rose up, periodically stopping as more passengers got on.  
  
“What do you think, Bunny Rabbit? Do we want to see Calvin’s balls?”  
  
She made the rabbit shake it’s head no, and then she covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers in a mocking gesture.  
  
“Oh, no! Bunny Rabbit, don’t say things like that! That’s totally inappropriate!”  
  
The ride jerked again, bringing them effectively out of earshot from the people on the ground.

“Don’t you want to know what Dave said?” Charlotte asked.  
  
“Who the fuck is Dave,” Calvin responded, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, wondering where in hell this was going.  
  
“It’s the rabbit’s name. I named him Dave. And he said he can’t wait to see your little dick an nibble on it like a carrot.”  
  
Calvin rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help it, he smiled.  
  
And then she kissed him, while he was caught completely off guard, her body leaning down over him, her lips pressing into his, her breasts crushed against his chest, their sunglasses clicking together. His pulse beat in his ears and his boner was back as he snaked his arms around her, one behind her back and one up to run his fingers through her hair.  
  
He slid his tongue out and she moaned when she felt it. She parted her lips and let him in, and then Calvin pushed back, until he was the one on top of her, and the car rocked a bit and she yelped.  
  
“Whoa, careful!” she said. He pulled back, his face flushed red.  
  
“Whoops,” he said, with as much sarcasm as he could muster.  
  
“You’re not fucking afraid of anything, are you?” she said, looking down at the ground far below them. He shrugged.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
She turned to look at him, the perfect waves of her blonde hair swaying in the gentle breeze that blew past as it reflected the colored lights from the carnival far below. Their eyes met and he found himself unable to look away from the sapphire blue of her eyes; in the carnival light they almost looked purple. The effects of the pot were wearing off now, and he was realizing just how much he was drawn to her. He swallowed nervously as he saw just how bad he had it; in that moment, she could have asked him for anything, and he would have gladly given it to her. Anything.  
  
“You know, my parents are away for the weekend,” was what she said.  
  
“That so?” he replied, his voice barely above a whisper, because he didn’t trust it to not crack.  
  
She lifted her hand and brushed her fingers over his cheek.  
  
“Yeah,” she said. “And I’m thinking we might figure out some more things to do if we go back to my house.”  
  
He felt the heat race to his cheeks, and he didn’t care this time. She leaned forward again and he met her halfway, slowly, carefully, knowing that she was afraid of the car rocking too much.   
  
Their lips met mutually this time, coming together with much more certainty and with far less haste. He was going to have more of these, and so he savored this one; their lips slid over each other slowly, deliberately, in a manner that was far less romantic and far more sexy.   
  
She let her hand slid down his neck to the collar of his t-shirt, and his skin grew hot wherever she chose to touch him. He moaned softly.  
  
All the cars were loaded now and the ride began, and if they were going to stick to the cliché properly, that meant they had to stop making out each time their car came near the ground. But they didn’t care about the scene they were making as some kids pointed up at them and teenagers made fun of them as they came around into everyone’s view. Calvin’s heart raced and his pulse beat in his ears as the hottest girl he’d ever seen was letting him slide his tongue deeper into her mouth. His boner was rock-hard and he didn’t give a fuck. Actually, he was hoping she’d notice.  
  
The ride stopped as the first car started to unload. She pulled back slowly, her eyes half-closed as she smiled and gazed at him.  
  
“You know, most guys, when you tell them you’ll sleep with them, that’s all they talk about. They just keep asking, over and over, ‘Now? Is it now? How about now? Sex yet?’…but you haven’t done that at all. You asked once, and I didn’t answer yet, and you haven’t bugged me since.”  
  
Calvin shrugged, his mind reeling, though he showed none of it on his face. He hadn’t kept asking because he hadn’t really believed her. He still didn’t believe her.  
  
“Why the fuck would a hot high-school chick like you, who can obviously have any guy she wants, want me?”

She looked at him thoughtfully then, as the ride jerked and brought them over the top for the last time.  
  
“I don’t really get it, either. You’re just…really cool. I mean, you’re just thirteen and you’re so much smoother than any guy my age. I can’t imagine what you’ll be like when you’re all grown up.”  
  
The heat in his cheeks was too hot for him to hide. He was starting to really believe she was going to sleep with him. He felt incredibly excited and nervous.   
  
“I’m not going to be in high school much longer, anyway,” she said as their car stopped just above the ground. “I’m graduating in two months and then I’m going away to college, and I’m never coming back to this shitty town.”  
  
Their car reached the ground and they got off, and he dared to reach for her hand. She took it willingly, interlocking their fingers this time; shattering the illusion that he was just her kid brother.   
  
She saw Jake and Toby and waved at them. They laughed when they saw the ridiculous glasses on her face and the huge stuffed rabbit under her arm, and Toby looked at Calvin with an amused expression as she shook her head at them.  
  
They walked back across the muddy parking lot, leaving the noisy sounds of the carnival behind them. They piled back into the car, but this time, Charlotte sat in the back seat with him. Everybody lit up their joints again, and Calvin enjoyed his more than usual, because this night was already more than his wildest dreams had ever dared to imagine.   
  
He leaned his back against the door, one leg on the floor, and gestured with his chin at the space between his legs. Charlotte gave him a wry smile and leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder, her back pressing into his chest. He knew she could feel how hard his heart was beating then, and he didn’t care. She took off the ridiculous pointy glasses and stuck them on the rabbit’s face, which she then let fall unwanted to the floor.  
  
He put out his joint and stuck it in his pocket, and then slid his freed hands around her bare, exposed stomach. She pressed herself further into him and took a drag, then lifted it up to his lips, her fingers brushing against them. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he held her loosely, his arms and hands appearing as relaxed as his face, though he was turned on as fuck.  
  
His dick couldn’t get any harder. He shifted a little, pressing it against her ass, and she giggled softly as she felt it and wriggled it, grinding down onto him. He managed not to make a sound, but the breath still rushed out of his mouth and she gave him a wink. He finally noticed that her cheeks were as pink and flushed as his were. He still didn’t believe he was going to get any more than this, so he savored it.

The new Red Hot Chilli Peppers song came on softly on the radio, and Calvin found himself unable to stop his head from nodding to the beat. As was usual when a good song came on, he tried not to rap to it and failed.  
  
“What I got you got to give it to your mamma, what I got you got to give it to your pappa, what I got you got to give it to you daughter, you do a little dance and then you drink a little water…”  
  
Jake and Toby started to rock to the beat of the song, and it only encouraged him further. Charlotte started to nod her head to the beat, too; even though her rhythm was slightly off, he could care less.  
  
“Give it away, give it away, give it away, now” he said, moving his lips closer to her ear, making sure he brushed them against her skin as he spoke softer, so only she could hear him.  
  
“What I’ve got you’ve got to get it, put it in you; reeling with the feeling don’t stop, continue…”  
  
She swayed to the beat in a way that drew his attention to how she was pressed against him, her ass grinding up against his hard dick and he knew she was doing it on purpose.  
  
“Lucky me swimmin’ in my abilty, dancin’ down on life with agility, come and drink it up from my fertility, blessed with a bucket of lucky mobility…”  
  
She wrapped her hands around his, holding him close against her stomach, and as he spoke the lines softly, in perfect rhythm into her ear, he let his tongue emerge and brush against her skin. He saw her ear flush red, and he thought how this was the best moment of his life. Nothing that had ever happened to him before this moment counted at all.  
  
“Give it away, give it away, give it away, now…” he whispered, and he watched her face, her eyelids half closed as she leaned her head back on his shoulder, and that was when he first thought that maybe, maybe he really was going to get lucky.  
  
“Okay, Char, you’re home,” Jake said, the car pulling up to the curb of a giant white house, complete with Greek columns holding up the front porch and hedges manicured into perfect spiral shapes.  
  
Fuck, she wasn’t kidding about having a rich aunt, he realized. Why the hell would she want a dirt-poor thirteen year old kid, no matter how much cool he had…  
  
“You gonna drive this kid home, or you want me to?” Jake asked. Charlotte gave a wry smile.  
  
“Oh, I’ll take care of him, don’t worry,” she said. Calvin had the satisfaction of seeing the shocked look on Toby’s face.  
  
“Char! Are you crazy?”  
  
“Of course, don’t you know me?” she said, sliding over to the passenger door, stepping out of the car in a way that gave Calvin a perfect view of her leather-covered ass. She turned around and lowered her head back into the car, her cleavage staring directly at him.  
  
“You coming or what, little bro?”  
  
He grabbed his backpack and was out of that car with lightning-quick reflexes, so that Jake laughed from the driver’s seat, and Toby snorted with disgust.  
  
“Thanks for the ride, guys. Later,” she said.  
  
“Later,” Jake replied, and then the car started to pull away. Calvin could hardly believe this was happening as she walked across the giant lawn and pulled out a key.  
  
They stepped into the house and she typed in some code to shut off the security system and locked the door behind them. Calvin felt a momentary surge of awkwardness as he stood in a large hallway with a marble floor, complete with paintings on the walls and a grand staircase carpeted in red leading up to the right.  
  
She turned to look at him and let her eyes run over his body in a very suggestive manner, and he stopped caring anything at all about the house.  
  
“Why don’t I show you my room,” she said, and he gave her a lopsided smirk.  
  
“Awesome,” he replied, and she laughed and turned to go around the stairs and down a hallway that he never saw, because his attention was fully fixed on the ass that waggled perfectly in front of him, and the thought that he might actually get to touch it.

They went through a door and then they were in a room that was completely normal. Duran Duran and David Bowie posters covered the walls, and it stirred something in him that she was into music, or at least guys that made it.   
  
She had a TV and a VCR on a bookshelf, surrounded by a hundred or more tapes in one corner, and he was pretty impressed and maybe even a little jealous that she had a Super Nintendo hooked up to it. In the other corner was a stereo and shelves and shelves of cassettes and CDs. On the bottom shelf were even crammed twenty or so records, and he licked his lips a moment as he thought of the awesome sounds he could make to come out of those if she’d let him scratch them.   
  
She even had her own phone sitting on her nightstand, which was covered in lipstick and eyeshadow and make-up of every kind.   
  
She shut the door softly behind them, and dimmed the lights- yes, she had a dimmer. She turned to face him then, a sly expression on her face.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
He shrugged, his backpack moving up a bit when he did so.  
  
“Pretty rad,” he said. She walked closer to him, swaying her hips much more than was necessary, and yeah, it bugged him that he was so much shorter than she was. But he forgot about it when she leaned down to kiss him, and then his backpack was in his way and he shrugged out of it, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He raised both of his hands up to her face, letting his bare fingertips caress her soft skin.  
  
She pulled back a little, but he didn’t let go.  
  
“You’re not shy at all, are you?” she said softly.  
  
“What’s shy?” he replied, before moving forward to kiss her again, and she moaned softly when he traced his tongue over her lips. She moved her body towards her bed and sat down on it and he followed her, not breaking the kiss. Sitting was better because it lessened the height difference between them.   
  
He trailed his fingers down her cheek and stroked her neck, wanting to grab those delicious breasts, but unsure if she’d get upset. This was his first chance with a girl, ever, and he didn’t want to fuck it up.  
  
“Go ahead,” she said softly, and so he went, sliding his hand over her chest until he felt the soft plumpness under his fingers. He squeezed lightly, and she gasped softly, and yeah, his ears flamed red as he copped his first feel.  
  
It was a very short amount of time before his other hand was on her other breast, and he was squeezing them and enjoying how supple they felt under his hands. He slowly slid his fingers to the knot between them that held her halter top in place, as if he was unwrapping a present, and the cloth fell free, revealing her black silky bra.  
  
He knew it was severely uncool, but he couldn’t help himself; he had to stare. He had to look. He pulled back from the kiss to let his eyes wander down her chest, his pulse singing in his ears as he lifted his fingers to stroke them over the cloth, and she didn’t pull away. She let him.  
  
He felt her fingers stroking up the side of his head, and she slid his hat off his head, letting it fall to the floor, pointy shades included. He felt briefly embarrassed at how dirty it was; but she didn’t seem to care as her fingers caressed through his quite clean, short blond hair.  
  
“Calvin, you’re one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen.” she said, and that encouraged him, so he let his fingers close around those breasts again, and she moaned softly.  
  
He massaged her breasts for a short while, his attention divided between that and the fact that her hands were now caressing his chest and sides and lower back. She was touching him, in all kinds of places, and it made his skin glow with deep heat. She lifted the front of his shirt and let her fingers caress his own bare skin, and he inhaled.

She pulled away from him and slid up the bed, so that she was lying fully on it; her shirt falling open as she curved her back, raising her black-covered breasts at the same time she bent one knee, giving him a  _perfect_  view of the black panties underneath her skirt. His mind barley registered the rest of her delicious legs and sexy feet, clad in hot pink high-heeled shoes.  
  
She giggled softly.  
  
“You are such a boy,” she said. “So much to look at, but your eyes go straight up my skirt.”  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“It’s what I’m after.”  
  
She laughed, throwing her head back as she did so, making her hair fall in gorgeous waves over her shoulders, and now his attention was drawn to her neck.   
  
He went to crawl up on her bed, but she shook her head no.  
  
“Let’s be a little fair, Calvin. If you take off a ladies’ shirt, it’s only polite to take off your own.”  
  
Oh. Right.  
  
He stood at the foot of her bed and reached down with both hands to pull his t-shirt over his head. It was easy now that he had no hat to worry about, though he was still careful to keep his sunglasses on.  
  
He felt the coolness of the air swirl around his skin as he stood there, letting her eyes wander over his exposed chest. He knew he was pretty skinny…  
  
“Wow,” she said, biting her lower lip. “You aren’t scrawny at  _all_. Just look at those little muscles!”  
  
He might have blushed, but he’d never admit that to anyone.  
  
“I work out,” was all he said.  
  
“Well that’s obvious,” she replied. Her eyes then wandered up to his face.  
  
“Aren’t you going to take those off?”  
  
He swallowed nervously; the first hint that he was possibly in over his head coming to dawn on him. This was serious. This was real.   
  
He must have made some kind of uncomfortable expression, because she suddenly looked concerned.  
  
“It’s okay; you don’t have to.”  
  
He set his face back into impassive stone and looked at her.  
  
“Better if you find out now, and not, uh…halfway in the middle of something,” he said. She looked at him quizzically as he reached up slowly and lifted the shades, forcing himself not to shut his eyes, as he was used to.  
  
She squinted in the dim light, and then he watched her face as she processed what she saw, and then the inevitable mouth-dropping-open.  
  
“Oh my God, are your eyes…red?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“That’s…uh…oh, damn kid, come on top of me already.”  
  
Shaking more than he wanted to, Calvin crawled up onto a high-school girls’ bed, a girl who was shirtless, a girl who let him touch her breasts. He wasn’t sure where to put his knees at first, but as he crawled, she spread her legs to make room for him. His heart was beating so hard he was almost deaf. He put his hands on either side of her chest and leaned down to kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around his bare back, pulling him close.  
  
His body sank and he rested on top of her, and she moaned. She moved her lips next to his ear.  
  
“What are you waiting for? Take off my bra.”   
  
He nodded, wordless, breathless, living in a dream. She lifted herself up onto her elbows, and he reached around behind her back, completely not knowing what to do. He felt around a moment, picturing in his mind what his fingers told him about the clasp, learning the device, realizing it was just two hooks around two loops. He unhooked them, and then her bra became loose and slack. 

She leaned back and he couldn’t stop his fingers from shaking as he slid the straps down from her shoulders, revealing the naked nipples and plush boobs underneath. He tossed the bra wherever, no longer interested in it as his hands went forward of their own volition to caress those hard nipples.  
  
“Mmmm…oh, Cal, damn. Don’t fucking lie and tell me this was the first time you’ve ever taken off a girl’s bra; that was way too smooth.  
  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
  
“Yours are the first boobs I’ve ever touched, babe,” he said. “I swear.”  
  
He found his lips exceptionally close to her neck, so he moved down and kissed her there. She sighed in a way that made his heart race. He sucked her skin into his mouth at the same time he stroked her nipples, and she whined, and his heart beat faster.  
  
Her hands were tracing down his back and found their way to his ass. She rubbed her palms over it, pushing him down into her. She lifted her hips and ground up into him, and he suddenly really, really hated her skirt. It was completely, totally in their way.  
  
He let his hands wander down her bare sides to her hips, then down to her thighs. He brushed his fingers over her fishnet stockings as he slid his hands back up, pushing her skirt up to her waist, getting it out of their way. She immediately raised her hips to press her crotch up against his dick, and he moaned as his eyes closed.   
  
“Holy shit…” he whispered, and before he knew it, he was grinding down into her, all shame abandoned to the wind.  
  
“Yes…oh, yeah. Oh Calvin, you are so fucking hot, you have no idea.”  
  
Her fingers moved around from his ass to the front of his jeans. She was undoing his jeans. Holy shit, a fucking hot, half-naked girl is undoing my jeans.  
  
She slid her fingers into the waist of his pants and started to shimmy them down. He lifted himself up to help her, and then there was a bit of awkwardness as his pants were removed and tossed to the floor.   
  
He went to grind down against her again, but instead he found the lump his dick made in his black boxers squeezed between her fingers.  
  
His eyes flew open wide and then rolled back in his head as she stroked it, firm and slow, in a way that told him she’d done this  _plenty_  of times before.  
  
She giggled softly.  
  
“Aww, you’ve really never been with a girl before,” she said.   
  
“Really,” he managed to whisper. She continued to stroke him, crushing his dick with the heel of her hand, sending waves of heat and pleasure up every nerve he had, making him moan, making him shake.   
  
“Calvin, this is nice, but it’s not what I want,” she said. “Get me naked.”  
  
He was dreaming; he had to be. With an extreme amount of will, he pulled away from the hand that was stroking him and slid down the bed to her shoes. His breath came ragged and heavy as he unbuckled the thin straps that held them on. He let them fall to the floor and then crawled back up to her waist.   
  
She rolled over onto her side, her ass sticking out in a teasing way as his fingers went up to open the zipper. She shimmied him to help him pull off that skirt and he slid it with agonizing slowness down to her ankles. He then put his hands on her sexy ankles and traced them back up the insides of her legs, enjoying the feel of her calves, then the warmth of her thighs as he reached up to start peeling the fishnet stockings off.  
  
He started off carefully, not wanting to tear them and unsure of what he was doing. His eyes were also distracted by the black panties that she wore. He saw a spot of wetness soaking through them, and he wondered about that. Did girls cum, too? Was that like pre-cum…something he realized he was also guilty of leaking. He didn’t know. He’d seen plenty of pornographic pictures of women in his foster dad’s magazines, but it wasn’t like those ladies were turned on. They were just posing for cameras. This…this was different.  
  
“Cal, I don’t care if you ruin them. Get them off.”

He listened and pulled faster, the diamonds of the fishnets stretching and becoming misshapen as he pulled them off past her feet.  
  
He was back up to her panties very quickly, his hands shaking now. He wanted to touch her so badly, and he figured at this point, he probably could. So instead of taking them off, he let his fingers graze over her pussy on the outside, feeling the silkiness between his fingers. She moaned and arched her back, lifting her knees, exposing so much of herself to him. His entire face flushed profusely; he knew he was beat-red now. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be seeing what he saw, not as young as he was. He knew he was supposed to feel grossed out, or something. But he was only turned on.  
  
He massaged her on the outside of her panties like that, feeling her, learning what she felt like, becoming more and more curious about what lay underneath. He felt her wetness spread onto his fingertips, and a new smell that he didn’t know wafted up to his nose, and he knew it was her. His heart raced furiously, and he looked up to her face to see it flushed, eyes half-closed.  
  
“You are a terrible tease, you know,” she said, her voice full of breath.  
  
“You did it to me. What goes around comes around.”  
  
She chuckled softly and smiled at him.  
  
“Every snide comment out of your mouth just makes you cuter somehow,” she said. He shrugged and then looked up at her slyly as he raised his fingers to the waist of her panties.  
  
“Why don’t you take those gloves off first, Judd Nelson. Touch a lady with your bare hands.”  
  
He nodded, all caution long gone as he unsnapped them and peeled them off, tossing them onto the floor. He then went back and began to slide her panties down, revealing to him his first real-life pussy. He licked his lips, trying to keep them from drying out as the thing he was after appeared in front of him.   
  
She lifted her ass again, and he pulled the panties off, tossing them into the mess of clothes on the floor. Before she could say a word his hands were back, stroking the insides of her thighs, moving closer upwards as he steeled his courage and savored the moment at the same time.  
  
“Come on, Cal, don’t just tease me.”  
  
He slid his thumb up in between that slit, and slick juiciness and heat surrounded the tip of his finger as she moaned.  
  
“Oh, yeah!” she said, her breasts rising and falling as she heaved. He could hardly believe her reaction, and he stroked her again, and she moaned, and so he continued to stroke her. After a moment though, her hand flew to his wrist and gripped it tightly. He froze. Oh shit, he did something wrong, and she was done with him.  
  
“Get your dick in my hands, right now,” she commanded, and he felt absolutely compelled to obey. He tore his boxers off and her eyes fell straight to his hard erection, and she licked her lips. He shuddered as she gestured for him to lay down beside her. He went easily.  
  
“Now get those fingers back where you had them, kid,” she said, and he did as he was told, very grateful that she was giving him directions because he wouldn’t have known what to do.  
  
He slid his fingers back into that wet heat, experimenting, feeling her, listening to her moans to figure out what to do. He eventually discovered that long, slow strokes made her hiss, and fast, quick flicks made her whine and writhe. When he did that for the second time, her hand rose up to grab his dick, so firmly he almost winced.  
  
But then she was stroking him, firmly, solidly, and his vision was gone in seconds as he realized that she’d done this many times before. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she pumped him perfectly, expertly, almost as well as he did himself. He lost his concentration. He moaned softly and stopped moving his fingers.

She stopped.  
  
“If you want sex, kid, you have to make me want you,” she said. “Oh hell, you probably don’t even know what that means. You’ve got to make me orgasm, so I’m ready for you, or else you won’t fit, small as you are.”  
  
“It’s not small…” he began, and she chuckled.  
  
“I can tell that one day, it won’t be; but yeah, it’s small. Shhhh…I don’t care. I want you,” she whispered, stroking his hair with her other hand. He nodded, forgetting all about the insult when her fingers danced over his tip, slicking him with his own pre-cum.   
  
“So come on, make me hot,” she said.  
  
“I’m…trying,” he confessed. She smiled sweetly.  
  
“Here,” she said, lowering her hand down to her own pussy, and his blood flamed as he watched with fascination as she touched herself. “Like this,” she whispered, and he stared and never paid so much attention to anything in his life. She moved her finger up slowly to stroke over her clit, pressing lightly, running the entire finger over it, not just the tip. It looked to him almost as if it should tickle, the gentle way she was doing it, but after a moment, he got exactly what she wanted.  
  
He brushed her hand away and then copied her motions, and had the satisfaction of her voice, deep and soft, moan through the dimmed light.  
  
“Ohhhh, yeeeaaahh…mmmmm,” she said, and she stopped moving and remained perfectly still. He was aware of a lot of time passing, but it didn’t matter to him; to him, time was frozen as he breathed with his lips against her neck, the scent of her filling his lungs, her naked breasts pressing against his bare chest, their legs entangled together, his hard dick brushing against her stomach, sending tingles of pleasure across his body.  
  
He realized that his other hand wasn’t occupied, and he slid it slowly over her hip and around to stroke her ass. He closed his eyes and squeezed it, feeling her soft skin between his fingers, enjoying the way it jiggled under his touch.  
  
“You really love my ass, don’t you?” she said.  
  
“I can’t help it…it’s so…plush,” he said, but she didn’t reply with anything more than moans as he continued to stroke his finger over her clit, exactly the way she’d shown him.  
  
He felt her entire body tense then, and she gasped and inhaled, and then everything started to twitch. He felt a faint pulse under his fingers, but from the look on her face it was very intense, at least from her point of view. He wasn’t even really sure if this was it or not, until…  
  
“Ohhh, yesss! Yes, yes yes, Calvin, fuck!”  
  
Her hand was around his dick in seconds, pumping him hard and fast. He hadn’t been ready at first and his eyes flew open wide at the sudden rush of pleasure between his legs. But she was vigorous and perfect with it, and he groaned and collapsed onto the bed, helpless to what she was doing to him.  
  
He felt impossible heat building up inside him, and then her hand was gone, and he whined.  
  
“Get up on your knees and fuck me, come on,” she cried, and his entire body glowed with a desperate fire, partially from how she’d made him feel and partially from her voice. She spread her legs and he moved up between them, not knowing where to go. Nothing of what he saw seemed to be any kind of entrance to a vagina; he didn’t see…

She grabbed his dick, tracing her thumb up to his tip, and guided him up between her legs. He moved his hips to follow her, and then he felt heat, heat, oh and wetness, and then she said  
  
“Push up, come on.”   
  
He obeyed, and to his amazement, he was sliding into something and it was wet and hot and tight, surrounding his dick on every side. He moaned heavily, pleasure swimming through his brain.  
  
“More, more, deeper, come on,” she said softly, and he continued to be pleasantly surprised by how deep he could go; he kept expecting to hit some kind of dead-end, but no such thing happened. He felt the heat of her ass press against his balls and he groaned.  
  
“Yeah. Oh, Calvin,” she said, and he looked up at her face and saw…well, she was looking at him like he was the best thing that had ever walked the Earth.  
  
Which, of course, he was.  
  
She reached up to stroke his face with her fingers, and he closed his eyes.  
  
“Now fuck me,” she said. “Do you know how?”  
  
He nodded, all sarcastic comments that he once might have come up with long gone from his mind. He pulled out a little bit, afraid of going too far and not being able to get back in, and then pushed forward.  
  
“Mmmm…” she said, and he reflected the sentiment as pleasure surged through his dick. He pulled back further and pushed in harder the second time, and the pleasure was twice as good. He groaned.  
  
“Yeah, come on. Come on,” she said, and he didn’t need to be told again. He moved back and pushed in, slowly, feeling the pressure of her surrounding his dick, groaning with each motion.  
  
“Faster, Cal,” she said. He was already in so much pleasure the idea of increasing it hadn’t crossed his mind; but when she said that, he eagerly obeyed. He moved faster and groaned heavily, squeezing his eyes shut as he shoved himself repeatedly back into her. It felt so good. It felt so, so impossibly good.  
  
He felt tightness in his balls and a heavy, pulsing heat start to rise in him. He didn’t want to cum, not yet; the last thing he wanted was for this to end, but he didn’t have a choice. It felt too amazing, and before he knew it, he was shoving himself as deeply into her as he could, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his jaw tense.  
  
“Ohhh…” he said, his world swimming with pleasure as he pulsed inside of her, panting. When it was over he slid out of her, mess and cum dripping down between her ass, and he blushed, positive he’d messed this up.  
  
“Oh, that was way too fast, Cal,” she said. “Absolutely not satisfying.”  
  
“I couldn’t help it; you’re too fucking sexy,” he said. She laughed softly and stroked his hair.  
  
“Don’t worry; you’ll do better the second time, that was just practice.”  
  
“…Second time?” his voice cracked, his mind not believing his ears.  
  
“Sure. How long’s it gonna take? You’re fucking thirteen. I’ll bet I could get you hard again right now.”

Before he uttered a word, she sat up and her fingers were wrapped around his half-shrunken dick. He hissed involuntarily as her touch suddenly didn’t feel all that good. But then she lowered her lips to his neck, and that felt amazing, and holy shit, she was right. Not thirty seconds later and her hand was again the whole world to him as he grew hard between her fingers. She laughed softly as she stroked her thumb over his slit, her hand knowing exactly what to do, exactly how hard to squeeze, and before he knew it he was losing all of his cool, bucking his hips up into her hand as he wrapped his arm around her neck.  
  
“Yeah, see?” she said, and she lay back down, and he crawled over her with a smirk. He knew what to fucking do now.  
  
He grabbed his own dick and though she still had to show him where, once he got his tip in, she let him do the rest. He pushed up into her, and she moaned, and he pulled back out again, slowly like last time. But this time, it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, so he moved faster; but it still wasn’t enough. He wasn’t sure if it was even a thing he thought about, but the next time he pulled back he snapped his hips forward hard and  _thrust_.  
  
“Yes!” she cried, her voice drowning out the soft moan that he’d made, and fire raced through his veins as he realized how easy it was to do again. He thrust into her hard, pulling out fast, pushing in faster, making her body slide up the bed and the bed rock and hit the wall.  
  
“Yes, Calvin, fuck me! Oh, God!” she cried, her chin pointing up to the ceiling, and he was blinded by heat and deafened by pleasure and all he knew was her; her body, her voice, her heat. He was completely unaware of the burning in his hips and thighs and knees; he took no notice of how much he was sweating, or the tiredness in his shoulders. He could do this all fucking night; hell, he could do this forever.  
  
His balls grew tight again, but at a much slower pace than before. Everything he felt now was twice as intense, and his orgasm built up with a heavy thickness that he’d never felt before in his life. It kept building and building, not going off, not spilling over that edge of pleasure for much longer.   
  
When he came, heavy, thick pulses of pleasure consumed him, riding in powerful waves up from his dick and into his entire body. He didn’t know if he made any sounds or not. He didn’t care.  
  
He collapsed on top of her, panting, and her arms were around him, stroking his hair.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” she said softly, and he breathed heavily as he became aware of his exhaustion.  
  
“Damn,” he said after a few minutes, but he didn’t move. Instead he felt his eyelids growing heavy, and he thought it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to fall asleep in a girl’s bed, in her naked arms after having just fucked her.

She shook him awake, and he groaned.  
  
“Come on, you can’t stay here all night. My parents will be home in the morning.” she said. He nodded and rose up into a sitting position. Without the heat, he suddenly became embarrassed about how naked he was. He got up and dug through the clothes, putting on his boxers, gloves, and hat. He looked down at the two pairs of sunglasses, and lifted the pointy ones off of the top of his hat. He liked them. They were absolutely ridiculous; wearing them would be ironic as hell. He slid them onto his face.  
  
He turned around to see she was getting dressed as well, not in the clothes she’d been wearing but in a pair of clean underwear and tight jeans, and a plain but sexy tight t-shirt. Her hair was a mess, and he watched with fascinated wonder as she expertly made it look beautiful again in half a minute, with nothing more than a comb and a few squirts of hairspray.  
  
They finished getting dressed, and Calvin picked up his backpack. He unzipped it to take out all of his pot, like he’d promised.  
  
“Oh, you don’t have to,” she said. “Trust me, it was as good for me as it was for you. You’re a damn natural, kid,” she said.

He looked up at her and gave her a cocky, smug grin. “I doubt it. You’re way too fucking hot. You earned it,” he said, pulling out his entire stash of rolled joints and loose leaves, tossing it on her bed. She shook her head with annoyance and opened her dresser drawer, digging around inside of it.  
  
“I’m not a fucking whore, okay?” she said, tossing a wad of cash at him. He nodded once to acknowledge what she’d said, and shoved the wad into his backpack.  
  
She turned to look at him, but then only laughed at his ridiculous pointed glasses. She walked over to him and grabbed the bill of his hat, took it off, and flipped it turn-ways, putting it back on his head forwards.  
  
“The eighties are over, you know,” she replied, and he blushed, because she was right. She turned to move, but then her eye caught what was in the backpack, and she stopped to squint. His fingers reached for the zipper quickly, but for once he wasn’t fast enough, and her hand was in the bag, pulling out the freakish clown puppet with one gold tooth and freakish grin.  
  
She smiled accusingly at him.  
  
“You keep a doll in here?”  
  
“He’s a puppet, not a doll,” Calvin said, his voice sounding much too defensive and whiney. She laughed.  
  
“He? What’s his name?”  
  
Calvin swallowed. It didn’t matter what she thought of him now, he thought. He’d already gotten what he wanted.  
  
“Lil’ Dude. Just Lil’ Dude.”  
  
She laughed, but it was an amused kind of laugh, not a condescending one.  
  
“I just had sex with a kid who still carries his fucking teadybear.”  
  
“Shut up. He’s all the family I have,” he said, grabbing Lil’ Dude out of her hands and shoving him safely back into the bag. He zippered it closed roughly.  
  
He turned to face her defiantly, but the understanding he saw on her face told him it wasn’t necessary.  
  
“Trust me, I know,” she said, and he knew that she did. She turned around and picked up the stuffed rabbit from the floor, its pointy glasses staring at her with, somehow, a sad expression. “I had this thing for ten minutes and I named it already. Don’t worry; I know.”  
  
He sighed with heavy relief and stood up.

“Come on, let me drive you home,” she said.   
  
Disappointment crushed his heart, even though he’d always known this part was coming.  
  
“Not ever going to see you again, right?” he asked. She nodded.  
  
“Right. College in two months and all. I have to become a ‘responsible adult’,” she said with a mocking tone.  
  
He sighed and nodded once. He didn’t like it, but it was right. Things he loved should never stay with him; that wasn’t his life.  
  
He got into the passenger side of her ’91 Toyota Corolla just as the sky was starting to turn pink. She took a moment to center herself and then backed out slowly, clearly not yet a confident driver. They rode in silence except for his directions telling her where to turn. The closer they got to his foster home, however, the less he wanted to go there. He was not the same person that he’d been when he left; not at all, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it there again.   
  
“You know, here’s fine,” he said, and she looked at him oddly, because they were on an empty stretch of highway.   
  
“You’re not serious.”  
  
“Yeah, I am. I’ll walk from here.”  
  
She shrugged and pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
“I…” she said, staring out the windshield at the sky, which was now orange, the rising sun threatening to appear over it any moment.   
  
“Don’t. Don’t say anything,” he said quietly, but with conviction.  
  
“I just…not that I think I ever could, but I don’t want to forget you, little bro,” she said softly. She stared out the window, not looking at him, a forlorn look of sadness on her face. He could see there were a thousand more things that she wanted to say. He didn’t want to hear them, because he knew what they all were, and they all hurt. 

He reached into his backpack, not bothering to hide Lil’ Dude from her this time, and pulled out his old, beat-up shades.  
  
“Here,” he said. He reached into the back seat and grabbed Dave, pulling off the pointed shades it wore, and putting his old, battered shades on over the rabbit’s eyes instead. “Nobody else has ever seen my eyes, okay?”  
  
She took the rabbit firmly in her hands and nodded. Calvin stuck the pointed shades on over Lil’ Dude’s face, and the trade was complete. He opened the door and stepped out of the car, and he thought he heard her sob, but he didn’t want to turn around to see for sure. He bent down to look into the car, but he kept his gaze on her knees, so he wouldn’t see.  
  
“Hey. It was the best night of my life, and I fucking mean that.”  
  
“Yeah. It was,” she said, and he saw her smile out of the corner of his eye.   
  
“Good luck in college, okay? Get rich like your aunt; trust me, you don’t wanna be poor. It sucks.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Goodbye, Calvin.”  
  
“Yeah,” he said, with more sadness in his voice than he’d intended. “Bye, Charlotte.”  
  
He shut the door as gently as he could, and started walking down the highway. She pulled away from the curb and drove past him, and he watched her car for a while as it sat at the light far ahead. It was too early in the morning and the road was empty; there was no one else yet awake. The light turned green, and she turned down the road, and she was out of his sight.  
  
He shifted the backpack on his shoulders and continued walking, not knowing where he was going, and not giving a fuck. He just knew he couldn’t ever come back to this town again; nothing would ever feel right about it.  
  
The sun rose in his eyes as he walked, its golden rays pouring over his face, and eventually rush hour started, and cars started passing him. Eventually, one of them was a cop, and he stopped by the side of the road and picked him up.  
  
“Running away from home, son?” he asked. He shrugged.  
  
“Not really. Don’t got a home.”  
  
“Where are your parents?”  
  
He shrugged again.  
  
“Don’t got any.”  
  
He saw the officer’s skepticism, but he took him to the precinct, where they dug through the system and found his name on the “not good enough to be adopted” list. They asked him about his foster dad, but when he told them what he’d been doing all night, they had second thoughts about that. Apparently, letting your thirteen-year-old charge run around high all night having sex with high school girls wasn’t fit parenting.  
  
They wanted to search his backpack. First he took out Lil Dude and held him tightly in his clutches, hoping they’d think it was just a kid holding his blankie. They bought it, and let him keep his puppet while they searched his bag. But every ounce of pot he’d had was sitting on Charlotte’s bed, and he hoped it was enough to at least get her through her first year of college.

They spent a few hours making some phone calls, and then a caseworker came; a new one, this time. He was as unfriendly and cold as the rest of them, but Calvin didn’t mind. He didn’t feel like talking. He was tossed in a car and driving to his new home, with some new shitty parents, he was sure. He realized that he’d left his backpack at the precinct and cursed. He’d have to show up to this new fucking house with his puppet in his hands.  
  
“Hi, my name is Stan, and this is my wife Donna,” a regular, middle-class, paper-pusher type guy with hideous seventies hair and matching ideas said to him. “What’s your name, son?”  
  
His throat grew tight. It wasn’t because he was about to cry or some shit; he was way too cool and tough for that.  
  
 _I don’t want to forget you, little bro._  
  
“Bro,” he said. “My name is Bro.”  
  
“Well, that’s unique,” Donna said, giving him a fake smile. It didn’t matter, he knew they’d hate him after a few months. “And who’s this?” she asked, leaning down to his puppet.  
  
“Lil…Cal,” Bro said. Yeah. It felt right.  
  
“Well hello, Little Cal.” Donna said. Bro rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Later, they showed him “his” room; the place where there was a bed he was allowed to sleep on. He waited until long after he was sure they were asleep, and then rose, draping Lil Cal face-down over his lap. He reached under his shirt and pulled up the zipper that opened up to reveal Lil Cal’s inner stuffings. Which, contrary to what everyone thought, was not cotton but wads and wads of cash, every dollar he’d ever managed to get his hands on. He pulled out the roll Charlotte had given him and counted it by the moonlight from the window, and nearly choked. It was fucking fifties, and it added up to a fucking thousand dollars. He’d worked his entire life to get three grand, and now, in one night, he had four.  
  
He unrolled it so Cal wouldn’t have any lumps and stuffed it all back into him, then lay down to go back to sleep, hugging his future in his arms. He was saving up, and yeah, the day he turned eighteen and was free of this fucking system, he was getting his own place, with a sweet set of turntables, and a bunch of awesome samurai swords, and a bed of his fucking own to sleep on. Yeah.  
  
He didn’t think about her much. As he got older and became more suave, he was able to get himself chicks left and right, and he had sex plenty of times after that. He did everything with them that he’d done with her and more, and he slowly erased her memory so that it didn’t fucking hurt so much. He’d all but forgotten her the day he heard a crash outside, and walked towards the crater like a moron, instead of away from it, like everyone who had sense.   
  
The moment he picked up that baby; it all came back. Every moment he’d spent with her was there in his little face. Somehow, though it was all impossible, he looked like her. He had her eyes, even though he had his eyes. Bro reached behind him to where Lil Cal clung and yanked off her glasses.  
  
“These are from your mom, kay?” he said, sliding them affectionately onto the baby’s face. The baby cooed.  
  
“Don’t ask stupid questions, Dave. When I tell you shit, you just believe me.”  
  
The baby cooed again, and drooled. And Bro’s heart, which he’d thought had been cold and dead, came back to life, because he saw her in his face, and he remembered what love felt like.  
  
“Come on, kid. Let’s get us a place to live.” he said. He wasn’t quite eighteen yet; but, well. He had a baby now, and that would set him free.


End file.
